


Writer's Block

by craftyns99



Category: One Tree Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: These are just some thoughts from Lucas. Contain references to season five episodes. In the true nature of One Tree Hill, I've named the story after Writer's Block by Peter Bjorn And John.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF

My name is Lucas Scott. 4 years ago I graduated from high school with my friends. Brooke Davis moved to New York City and found success. Peyton Sawyer moved to Los Angeles. I wrote a novel and fell for my editor, Lindsey. Recently we've come home. Now Brooke's opening a boutique for her fashion line. Peyton Sawyer is starting her own record label. My best friend Haley started teaching, but it hasn't been easy nor has it been easy for her husband, Nathan who in a moment of anger watched his dreams of playing professional basketball vanish. A lot has changed since high school but in many ways our journey is just beginning.

Here I am sitting in front of my laptop with my fingers hovering over the keys. I've been struggling for ages, trying to come up with anything; a chapter, paragraph, a sentence or even just one word that would actually stick and stop me from deleting it as soon as it hits the screen. The air of frustration is getting to me; I can't remember how many deadlines I've already missed. Maybe I'm taking too much advantage of the fact that my editor is also my girlfriend. It's a nice perk all the same, but I really need to write something soon.

I've been blocked for a while. At first I think I was revelling in the fact that my novel was published in the first place. I keep staring at my wall, which is a reminder of that accomplishment. Then the realization kicks in that I would need to produce another one. That's where you find me, staring at the screen wishing that the words would just appear. Everything I write at the moment is a pile of crap. An empty screen, no title, just untitled.

I feel like I've lost my way, not in life but in words. Generally things are going well, all my friends are back in Tree Hill but nobody is completely happy. I have this engagement ring stored away that I keep looking at. I've looked at it so many times, I don't know if I'm looking at my past or my future.

I look to my past that involved Brooke and Peyton. It's amazing that we are still all friends, maybe not as close as before, but still friends. Truth is that things have been a bit awkward between Peyton and I. Unfinished business that I don't think will ever be finished.

Brooke, as always, takes everything in her stride. She seems so excited about everything and has pushed and backed Peyton. It's good to see the two best friends close again. They always seem to be miserable without each other.

Myself, Skills and Haley have returned to Tree Hill High. It feels completely weird. We're supposed to be in charge of the students but we're colleagues with our old teachers. It's that place between here and nowhere.

I look over my laptop and watch Lindsey sleeping. I just sit here debating whether or not to join her in bed and give up for another night. My mouth is getting dry so I get up and get some water from the kitchen. I past a picture of mum and Lily and I instantly smile. I sit back at my desk preparing to shut it down and join Lindsey. It then came to me, out of nowhere, I start typing and I don't stop.


End file.
